Amor Passageiro?
by Marismylle
Summary: Kaoru é recepcionista de uma empresa, mas ela carrega um segredinho que seu chefe nem desconfia. UNIVERRSO ALTERNATIVO. Capítulo 5 on.
1. A Recepcionista

**Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Quase um ano depois do episódio {real} que inspirou a fic Arte Culinária e estou aqui de novo. Para comemorar, adivinhem? Não, não me cortei de novo. Só bati o meu carro dessa vez. Preciso dizer que sou o desastre em pessoa? Mas tudo bem comigo. Já não posso dizer do carro...rsrsrs Vamos a essa história. Espero que gostem.**

_**Capítulo 1 – A recepcionista**_

Kamiya Kaoru era recepcionista de uma grande empresa de carros japoneses, a Shitamachi Motors. Já fazia três meses que trabalhava lá, mas nunca tinha visto pessoalmente o dono. O antigo, Seijuurou Hiko, sim. Várias vezes. Mas o atual, ainda não. Não, até aquele dia.

Quando a limusine negra parou defronte a empresa,várias garotas que estavam na recepção, soltaram gritinhos histéricos e quando a figura de Himura Kenshin passou atravessando o hall de entrada, cercado por seguranças, Kaoru gelou.

"**Não, Kami, por favor, ele não!"**

Rapidamente, ela alegou que precisava ir ao banheiro, porém sua chefe, Tae, segurou-a pela mão.

"**Você irá cumprimentar o Sr. Himura."**

Kaoru pensou na hora: 'Já era o meu emprego!'

Quando uma trêmula Kaoru foi cumprimentar Kenshin na frente de todos os seguranças, recepcionistas e demais funcionários que por ali passavam, ela viu um homem sério, que aparentemente não a conhecia. Aliviada, Kaoru sumiu o resto do dia.

Mais tarde em sua sala, Kenshin ligou para a recepção e pediu a Tae para que Kaoru fosse até a sala dele para conversar antes de ir embora.

"Essa não, Tae! Por que eu tenho que ir?"

"Qual o seu problema, Kaoru? Desde cedo você está assim. Na verdade, acho que faz umas duas semanas que você anda meio estranha. O que foi? Quer me contar? Acho que vai te fazer bem."

"Ah, Tae. É tão complicado, mas eu vou te não aqui."

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Continua...**

**Qual o segredo de Kaoru?**

Reviews de Arte Culinária:

_**K-chan:**_ Sim, a minha mão está perfeitamente normal, a não ser em dias muito frios ou quando toco violão por muito tempo, o dedo volta a ficar estressado. Bjs

_**Dark Rogue Russo:**_ Acho que todo mundo já fez arte algum dia...rsrsrs

_**Andréia:**_ Que bom que gostou. Bjs

_**Clã-chan:**_ Espero que goste dessa também! Fico aguardando seus comentários. Bjs

_**Maghota:**_ Eu to adorando estar casada. É ótimo. Que bom que gostou da história. A mão está ótima! Bjs

_**Uiu:**_ Nunca mais comprei pães de queijo congelados. Hilário foi a vez que a esposa do meu sogro me disse que queria dar de presente uma faca para sashimi {ela é culinarista}. Na hora, a reação da família em protesto: meu marido, meus cunhados e até os meus sobrinhos falaram um NÂO tão sonoro, que ela se assustou. Rsrsrs Bjs.


	2. Um Segredo do Passado

**Capítulo 2 – Um segredo do Passado...**

_Mais tarde em sua sala, Kenshin ligou para a recepção e pediu a Tae para que Kaoru fosse até a sala dele para conversar antes de ir embora._

"_Essa não, Tae! Por que eu tenho que ir?"_

"_Qual o seu problema, Kaoru? Desde cedo você está assim. Na verdade, acho que faz umas duas semanas que você anda meio estranha. O que foi? Quer me contar? Acho que vai te fazer bem."_

"Ah, Tae. É tão complicado, mas eu vou te contar, porque além de ser a minha chefe, você também é minha amiga. Mas não quero fazer isso aqui. Tem muita fofoqueira na recepção."

"Então vamos tomar café. Aí você pode me contar com calma."

"Ok"

Atravessaram a rua e foram até um pequeno café que havia ali perto. A pequena garçonete chamada Tsubame, prima adotiva de Tae foi quem as atendeu. Pediram 2 capuccinos e uma cesta de mini pães de queijo. (N/A: Só congelado que é perigoso! (ver a fic Arte Culinária, para quem não sabe - Rsrsrs)

"Agora conta, Kaoru!"

"Tae, você sabe que eu tenho um filho não sabe?"

"Sei, o Kenji. Eu não o conheço, mas de tanto que você fala dele, que eu já até o conheço. Deve ser a sua cara!"

"Não, Tae. Kenji é ruivo, é meio pequeno para a idade dele e tem olhos violetas, como o pai."

"Espera, você ta me dizendo que o Sr. Himura é pai do Kenji?"

"Psiu, fala baixo. Sim, o Kenji é filho dele, mas o Kenshin nem imagina que o Kenji exista."

"E você vai contar, não vai?"

"Acho que não."

"Mas por quê?"

"Tae, eu fui um caso qualquer na vida dele. Num dia em que ele pegou a esposa dele com outro cara, e para afogar as mágoas, a gente acabou bebendo demais e fazendo besteira."

_**#FlashBack#**_

_**Kenshin tinha acabado de fechar um importante negócio e queria muito comemorar com sua mulher, Tomoe. Sabia que há algum tempo ela estava um pouco distante, quase não conversavam mais, todas as vezes em que ele a procurava, ela dava uma desculpa qualquer e sequer iam para a cama juntos. Quando um acordava, o outro estava indo dormir.**_

_**Kenshin se amaldiçoava por todas as vezes que ficava mais tempo no serviço ou das vezes que ele levava trabalho para casa. Mais que isso, se martirizava por ter que trabalhar e deixar Tomoe sozinha em casa. Para compensá-la, dava presentes caros como jóias. Porém, nesse dia, ele queria mesmo era levá-la para jantar e se, possível terminar a noite de uma forma muito romântica e por que não dizer, erótica?**_

_**Porém, quando Kenshin chegou em casa, escutou alguns gritos e ao chefar em seu quarto, ele viu uma cena totalmente inimaginável para ele: sua amada esposa estava nua em cima de um outro homem também nu, tendo orgasmos múltiplos.**_

_**Kenshin estava chocado. Expulsou os dois de sua casa. Logo em seguida, ligou para os melhores amigos e foram beber. Depois de uma noite cheia, Kenshin deu carona a uma amiga, que sempre estava por perto nas horas mais difíceis. Kenshin gostava muito dela, porém era muito nova e sempre a tratava como irmãzinha.**_

_**Na hora de se despedir, Kaoru deu um beijo na bochecha de Kenshin, porém este desvia o rosto, no que resulta num beijo de verdade. A princípio, Kaoru ficou assustada, porém foram aprofundando o beijo, até que entraram em casa e começaram a se despir, ao mesmo tempo em que se beijavam avidamente e num desespero mudo, Kenshin a leva para o quarto, onde os dois têm uma grande noite de amor.**_

_**#Fim de Flash Back#**_

"Eu não acredito que vocês...?"

"Sim, Tae, senão o Kenji não estaria aí. Mas só no mês seguinte que apareceu o arrependimento."

"Porque só no mês seguinte?"

"Foi quando a menstruação não veio e passei a ter enjôos. Aí, eu me toquei da besteira que havia feito. Tae, eu estava grávida de um homem casado!"

"Só uma pergunta: como vocês se conheceram?"

"O melhor amigo dele era meu vizinho, o Sano."

"Sagara Sanozuke?"

"Ele mesmo".

"Ele é um gato, não?"

"Se quiser, pode pegar. Eu já to cheia de problemas".

"O Himura sabe do Kenji?"

"Claro que não, eu fugi. Quando soube que estava grávida, eu me mudei de Kyoto para cá. Tentei vários empregos, mas quando vim para cá, os salários são melhores, eu podia, aliás eu posso deixar o Kenji na creche da empresa."

"Calma, Kaoru, você está muito nervosa."

"É claro, tudo ia bem até a empresa sair das mãos do Sr. Hiko para o Kenshin. É por isso que toda vez que falavam que o novo dono viria para cá, eu nem dormia direito. O Kenshin nem sonha que tem um filho. Eu fiquei apavorada e fugi."

"Calma, Kaoru. Respira direito, senão você vai passar mal."

"Como calma? A esposa dele que já me odiava, porque eu era amiga do Sano que ela também detestava. Imagina agora que ela vai descobrir que o Kenhin a traiu comigo!".

"De quem você está falando? Se for da Tomoe, pode se aclamar. Pelo que soube, acho que foi esse fato que você falou aí. A Tomoe vinha traindo o Kenshin já havia um tempo com o Akira Kiyosato, mas naquele dia que vocês ficaram juntos e ele descobriu as traições, ele os expulsou e exigiu que a Tomoe fosse embora da casa deles."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Agora Kenshin Himura tem uma mulher por noite e não quer nada sério com ninguém."

"É, eu imagino. Eu ficaria assim também. Ah, Tae. Eu To com medo dele. Se ele não aceitar o Kenji, eu até entendo, mas não queria que ele me mandasse embora daqui."

"Em primeiro lugar, você tem que parar de fugir dele. Segundo, conte do Kenji para ele. Se ele não entender, paciência. Siga a sua vida."

"Fácil falar, né? Quero me ver encarar a fera daqui a pouco."

"Relaxe, uma meia hora antes de terminar o seu expediente, suba e fale com ele. Ou se preferir, vá para outro lugar, como nós fizemos. Só não adie essa conversa, ok?"

"Ok. E obrigada Tae"

"Não há de que."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨********************¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Olá!**_

_**Sei que sumi por um tempo. Falta de tempo e de vergonha na cara . Não, ainda não abandonei a fic, Izaaa. Graças às suas reviews.**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews a Izaaa, Morgana Dark e Soffy.**_

_**Essa fic terá uns cinco capítulos mais ou menos. O terceiro cap. Já está meio engatilhado, só falta digitar e revisar. Talvez em uma semana ou duas, ela estará no ar.**_

_**Bjs e até o próximo cap.**_

_**Marismylle**_


	3. Enrolando

_Capítulo 3 – Enrolando..._

_**Eu sei que demorei, mas não me matem! Faltou a inspiração para digitar e eu sei que não ainda não respondi às perguntas das reviews. Mas no próximo capítulo, vai ser tudo esclarecido**_.

Kenshin estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando a porta de sua sala foi aberta após uma leva batida.

- Sr. Himura? O senhor gostaria de conversar comigo? – pela imensa porta de carvalho escurecida, passou uma Kaoru trêmula e nervosa.

Sim, senhorita Kaoru. Pedi que a chamassem. _– "Kami, eu não lembrava de como ela era linda. Como fui tão baka a ponto de não percebê-la antes? Nem a Tomoe chega aos pés dela."_

Kenhin parecia hipnotizado com a simples presença da antiga amiga. Já Kaoru estava MUITO constrangida na frente daquele homem que era o pai de seu filho e sua eterna paixão platônica.

-Hã, Sr. Himura?

-Ah, me desculpe por isso, senhorita Kaoru. E, por favor, me chame de Kenshin. Faz algum tempo que não nos vemos, não? Mas nem por isso a esqueci. Não fui eu quem fugiu de Kyoto sem se despedir dos amigos. Há dois anos, eu e Sano, estamos procurando por você, e finalmente consegui te encontrar. O que foi? Não há nada para explicar esse desaparecimento? – o tom de voz de Kenshin era sério, apesar de parecer simpático, ele não sorria. Kaoru, que já tremia da cabeça aos pés, ao invés de falar, começou a chorar convulsivamente, tal era o nervoso.

Kenshin sem saber o que fazer, porque não sabia qual era o motivo desse colapso nervoso de Kaoru, simplesmente entregou um copo de água para Kaoru e a fez sentar numa poltrona que havia na sala. Abraçou-a e começou a afagar seus cabelos

-Psiu, calma senhorita Kaoru. Eu não estou zangado com o seu desaparecimento. Só fiquei preocupado. De um dia para o outro havia se mudado sem deixar endereço. O que aconteceu?

Aos poucos, Kaoru foi se acalmando e ela resolveu que o melhor seria encarar o problema ruivo a sua frente.

-Ahn, Kenshin – começou ela timidamente, encarando o ruivo – Eu...

Porém, ela não conseguiu. A porta da sala abriu-se e por ela entrou uma mulher elegantemente vestida e bastante cheirosa, exalando sensualidade e confiança, o que fez Kaoru se encolher toda e sair correndo porta afora.

-Tomoe? O que faz aqui? – Kenshin olhava perplexo da porta para a mulher a frente dele.

-Interrompi algo?

-Claro que sim. Há uns dois anos que não a vejo e quando finalmente a encontro, você a espanta. O que quer? – Keshin estava furioso.

-Apenas conversar com você. – Tomoe sentou-se. Enquanto cruzava as pernas, acendeu um cigarro.

-Diga logo o que quer. – Kenshin rosnava.

ê realmente fica estranho perto daquela...

-DIGA LOGO O QUE QUER E VÁ EMBORA!!!

-Ok, ok. Que stress. Vou me casar com Akira.

-Ótimo seja feliz longe daqui. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma ligação com você. Meu último contato como seu marido foi há um ano e meio atrás, quando assinei os papéis do divórcio. Agora, case-se com quem e como quiser.

-Eu não tenho um padrinho e gostaria de pedir se você não poderia ser...

-O QUÊ? Ficou louca? Foi por causa da sua traição com o Akira que a gente se separou, lembra? Eu posso ter sido o corno, mas não sou idiota!

-Ah, bem eu...Também gostaria de pedir que você me emprestasse a nossa casa de campo para o casamento e a lua de mel, e...

-A MINHA casa de campo? É claro que... NÃO. Agora vá. E não volte. Não sentirei saudades.

-(suspiro) Ok, Kenshin. Se mudar de idéia me avise. – E assim, como entrou, Tomoe saiu. Igual a um furacão.

Kenshin olhou para o relógio. 18hs. Kaoru já tinha ido para casa. Suspirou.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

No dia seguinte, Tae bombardeou Kaoru com perguntas:

-E aí, contou para ele?

-Não, Tomoe invadiu a sala e eu fui embora.

-Não acredito! Sua covarde! De hoje, não passa.

-Se ele não me chamar, nem vou falar nada.

-Ah, sua teimosa!

-Mesmo porque a Tomoe ainda está com ele. Entrou como se fosse a dona de tudo.

-É o jeito dela não sabe?

De repente, o telefone toca e Kaoru atende.

-Bom dia, Shitamachi Motors, Kaoru.

-Olá Kaoru! Que bom que você atendeu. Desculpe-me por ontem. A Tomoe consegue ser intragável como só ela consegue.

-Kenshin? – a voz dela não parecia mais que um sussurro.

-Oi, avise a minha secretária Misao Makimachi que hoje chegarei no meio da tarde. Tive que resolver uma negociação com o Sano e não sei que horas chegarei.

-Ok, avisarei a ela.

-Ah, e Kaoru...

-Uh?

-Se possível, gostaria de jantar com você e com o Sano para relembrarmos os velhos tempos, que tal?

-Ahn, não posso. Tenho alguém me esperando. Sinto muito.

-Ahn, que pena. – a voz de Kenshin parecia insegura.- Mas pode chamá-lo se quiser.

-Acho que não. Fica pra próxima. Obrigada assim mesmo.

_**Continua... (Se não, vou apanhar...)**_

_**Não me matem, pois o próximo já está chegando...**_


	4. Esclarecendo

_**Capítulo 4 – Esclarecendo...**_

_**Depois que eu postei o capítulo 4, pensei: "Que capítulo mais cocô!" Tão curto e tão sem graça! Aí, o que eu tinha escrito para ser o 5, está complementando este, que não sofreu alterações, só acréscimo. As letras normais indicam este acréscimo, enquanto que as letras em itálico era o que já tinha sido escrito. Boa leitura e bom feriado.**_

_Passaram-se duas semanas desde o ocorrido e Kaoru e Kenshin ainda não tinham conversado. Na primeira semana, Kaoru havia tirado uma licença para cuidar de Kenji que tinha ficado doente, e na segunda semana, Kenshin tinha viajado a trabalho._

_Foi quando voltava do almoço com alguns empresários do ramo da tecnologia que Kenshin a viu. _

_Kaoru costumava dar algumas voltas com Kenji pelas lojas próximas na hora do almoço. Era sempre uma luta guiar um carrinho de bebê pela multidão, mas Kenji adorava passear. E, de volta ao prédio da Shitamachi Motors, Kaoru encaminhou-se para a creche._

_Naquele momento, Kaoru encontro Kenshin esperando o elevador com outros homens que ela desconhecia._

_Era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser uma tentativa tola de acenar, num tom de confissão._

_Kenshin congelou surpreso, suas sobrancelhas franzidas._

_Kaoru estava pálida. O tempo movia-se em câmera lenta. Um elevador chegou emitindo um som. Os outros subiram deixando apenas Kenshin que encarava Kaoru. Kenshin a encarava, meio hesitante, porém muito surpreso, desapontado? Talvez._

_-De onde roubou esse bebê, senhorita Kaoru?_

_-A creche..._

_-Creche?_

_-Sim, a Shitamachi possui uma creche..._

_-Não sabia, ninguém me falou..._

_-Fica próximo à lanchonete..._

_-De quem é esse bebê? – Kenji estava muito bem agasalhado, pois estava um pouco frio e há apenas alguns dias tivera uma pneumonia terrível, sendo que não havia como Kenshin ter visto nada além da touquinha de lã._

_-É meu filho.- Kaoru estava pensando em como elaborar uma desculpa, quando de repente, Kenshin se afasta em silêncio até os elevadores, onde se volta para ela e, num sussurro audível diz:_

_-Obrigado por contar.__ - __Sem qualquer outra palavra, Kenshin entrou a passos largos no elevador._

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

_Quando Kaoru chegou a recepção, o telefone interno estava tocando. Obviamente era Kenshin._

_-Senhorita Kaoru, venha até meu escritório._

_Tensa, Kaoru respirou fundo. Era hora de colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Se a fúria demonstrada no andar térreo era menor, ela só poderia temer o que viria agora. Poderia haver pior forma de Kenshin saber que era pai?_

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Kaoru – Kenshin estava sério e visivelmente nervoso. – Foi por isso que fugiu de Kyoto? Apaixonou-se por um homem, casou-se e teve um filho dele, e quis esconder de seus amigos? Está com vergonha de mim, Kaoru? Responda.

-COMO ASSIM? Se EU fugi porque casei e tive um filho, o problema é MEU! – Kaoru também estava visivelmente nervosa.

Kenshin sentou-se numa cadeira, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa, escondendo o seu rosto. Parecia derrotado. Assim que se recuperou, voltou a encarar Kaoru.

-Então, é verdade? Que se casou e não quer mais ver os antigos amigos? Sabe, depois que me separei de Tomoe, procurei por você. Eu me sentia muito sufocado com o casamento, com a Tomoe e naquele em que a peguei traindo, entendi que o problema não estava só comigo. O relacionamento já tinha se desgastado há muito tempo, e eu ainda não tinha percebido isso. Eu me perguntava por que as horas em que eu passava com você e com o Sano eram mais agradáveis do que quando estava com a Tomoe. Só vim a perceber isso quando a gente bebeu demais e foi para a cama junto. Eu percebi naquele dia, que eu nunca me senti assim com a Tomoe. Nem no começo do namoro, a gente tinha essa cumplicidade que eu e você tínhamos. Descobri que eu estava apaixonado por você, quando não a encontrei mais. Não havia endereço, telefone, nada. Fiquei como um louco, Kaoru. Precisava te ver, te sentir novamente em meus braços. Mas agora que te encontrei, acho que a perdi novamente, né? – Kenshin estava desolado.

-Kenshin?

-Uh?

-Na verdade, eu nunca me casei. Tive um filho sim, mas o pai dele não o conhece. Fiquei com medo da reação e não contei até hoje. Mas agora estou arrependida, só que não sei como fazer. Vim para cá justamente por medo.

-Mas um dia você terá que enfrentar isso, não?

-Sim. – Kaoru estava pensativa, mas com um sorriso no canto da boca. – Kenshin?

--Pois não?

-Posso te mostrar uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Vem comigo.

Kaoru levou Kenshin até a creche. Chegando lá, pegou o Kenji, tirou a touquinha e entregou o garoto para Kenshin segurar. No inicio, Kenji estranhou e abriu o maior berreiro, deixando Kenshin também com cara de choro. Mas aos poucos, os dois foram se acalmando, até que Kenji se aconchegou melhor nos braços de Kenshin.(Nota: Duvido que isso fosse acontecer na vida real. Meu sogro foi pegar a neta de um ano – minha sobrinha – que fazia 4 meses que não via, quem disse que ela se acalmava? E depois ela ainda apontava com cara de choro para ele. Um barato!)

-Desculpe não te contar antes, Kenshin. Mas eu tava apavorada! Você estava ainda baqueado com a traição de Tomoe, poderia ficar ainda pior quando soubesse que eu tava grávida! Eu não queria que você sentisse na obrigação de sustentá-lo e eu fugi.

Levou um certo tempo até que Kenshin conseguisse processar toda a informação, e quando o fez, apenas entregou o bebê para Kaoru e disse:

-Pegue suas coisas, o Kenji e vá a te a porta. Um carro a estará esperando lá fora. Você está demitida.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

_**Continua... ( e a emoção também...)**_

_Eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos pelo próximo, mas a criatividade está devagar quase parando (deve ser a idade!), mas muito provável que o próximo já seja o último, ou talvez ainda tenha um epílogo com um belo final feliz...ou não. Não consigo escrever fics longas. Já existe uma que foram três anos para ser concluída. E outras paradas, em hiatus pelo caminho. _

_Agradeço a Izaaa, Kaoru Kitty, Clã-chan, Izabela 17 e a Individua do Mal por me cobrarem os capítulos._

_Bjs_

_Marismylle_

_01/05/09_


	5. Finalmente

_**Capítulo 5 – Finalmente!...**_

_**Um aviso para quem não leu todo o capítulo 4: Eu repostei o capítulo há quase um mês e as pessoas que acompanham pelo "story alert", não souberam do pequeno acréscimo do capítulo anterior. Só consegui avisar quem era cadastrado no site pelo e-mail de cada um. Os demais, sorry.**_

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

Nervosa, Kaoru pegou Kenji, foi até a recepção pegar suas coisas e comunicou a Tae tudo o que havia acontecido, esta ficou chocada com a reação do chefe. O maior medo de Kaoru havia se concretizado. Estava demitida pelo pai de seu filho. Obviamente disso antes disso tudo acontecer, eles foram amigos. Não mais, pensou ela.

Kaoru caminhou até a porta de saída da Shitamachi Motors, onde um Mercedes Classe CL Coupé preto a esperava. O motorista já era um senhor de idade, que Kaoru descobriu se chamar Gensai Oguni e era muito simpático, fazendo com que pelo menos o Kenji risse das brincadeiras e palhaçadas do simpático velhinho.

-Tenho duas netas pequenas, a Ayame e a Suzume e gosto muito de crianças.

-O senhor trabalha há quanto tempo com Kenshin?

-Ahn...Deixe-me pensar...Eu trabalhava com o pai do Sr. Hiko. Éramos muito amigos. Aí, nasceu o Sr. Hiko, depois ele adotou o Sr. Kenshin. Deve fazer quase 50 anos. Eu não tinha nem 17 anos quando comecei a trabalhar nessa família.

-Nossa, quanto tempo! Eu conheço o Kenshin apenas há dois anos.

-Pois é, senhorita Kaoru.

- Quantos anos tem o garoto?

-Um ano e três meses.

-Tudo isso? Pensei que fosse mais novo. Ah, estamos quase chegando

- Ahn, Sr. Gensai?

-Hai?

-Onde exatamente estamos indo? Achei que o Kenshin havia me demitido e eu deveria ir para casa, não?

- Não, o Sr. Kenshin me pediu que a levasse para a mansão dele que fica nos arredores da cidade.

-Mas, por quê?

- Pelo pouco que ele me disse, eu deveria ter o máximo de cuidado com os dois, pois a senhorita estaria junto do herdeiro da Shitamachi Motors.

-Eu achei pela reação dele, que ele não se importava com a gente.

-Muito pelo contrário. O senhor Kenshin estava atrás da senhorita desde a separação com Tomoe. E o maior sonho de meu patrão sempre foi ter um filho. Quantas vezes não presenciei brigas entre a Tomoe e o Sr. Kenshin, quando ela dizia que, se tivesse um filho, ela estaria deformando seu "belíssimo" corpo e o Sr. Kenshin dizia que ela poderia fazer plásticas depois, mas ela sempre foi irredutível.

-Nossa. Eu não sabia disso. Quando contei do Kenji, ele simplesmente me demitiu e disse que um carro estaria me esperando para levar para casa. Sem nenhuma outra explicação.

-Não se preocupe. O Sr. Kenshin não irá lhe atacar. Já chegamos.

Kaoru olhou para a janela e se viu defronte a uma gigantesca mansão. Havia um jardim muito florido na frente, e nas laterais da casa havia árvores frutíferas.

-Senhorita Kaoru? – era Gensai quem a chamava.

-Uh? Pois não?

-Venha para dentro de casa. _(N/A: Então era por isso que a Tomoe queria casar nessa mansão!)_

Kaoru entrou com Kenji no hall de entrada da mansão e ficou embasbacada com o glamour, a riqueza e o status presente em cada objeto decorativo daquela casa.

Kaoru ainda estava distraída na belíssima sala de estar, quando Kenshin entrou. Kenji foi o primeiro a perceber e começou a mexer os bracinhos em direção a Kenshin, enquanto dava risadas, aquelas risadas gostosas de bebê.

-Kaoru?

-Uh? – Kaoru deparou-se com um Kenshin completamente diferente de seu patrão.

Kenshin estava de camiseta pólo preta e uma bermuda clara, de tênis, com os cabelos ainda úmidos, recém saídos do banho.

-Venha, vamos sentar no sofá.

Kaoru o acompanhou, porém Kenji adorou ficar no tapete felpudo. Rolava, puxava os pêlos, batia palminhas, ria, se divertia e Kenshin olhava para o filho embevecido.

-Kenji tem quantos meses?

-Ahn, na verdade ele tem um ano e três meses. Ele parece menor, mas nasceu de parto normal, no tempo certo. E tem se alimentado bem, apesar de que há uma semana, ele teve pneumonia e emagreceu um pouco. Mas, de resto, ele é uma criança saudável.

-Sabe, Kaoru... Espero que não tenha ficado chateada com minha reação. Mas, entenda. Foi um choque saber que a garota que eu amo, escondeu meu próprio filho de mim.

-Mas, Kenshin...

-Sim, sim. Já me explicou os motivos. Mas agora, eu quero recuperar o tempo perdido e ter vocês dois aqui comigo.

-Hein?

Kenshin se ajoelhou no tapete felpudo, tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso e perguntou:

-Senhorita Kaoru, quer se casar comigo?

-Nossa, assim de supetão? Eu achei que, depois da demissão, você não quisesse mais me ver.

-Realmente, eu não quero mais te ver... Como minha funcionária. Mas eu quero muito que você seja a minha esposa. Independente de ter o Kenji ou não, eu quero você ao meu lado, todos os dias. Eu te amo Kaoru. Casa comigo?

Depois dessa declaração, Kaoru nem teve mais dúvidas. Abraçou Kenshin e disse no ouvido dele:

-Sim, sim, sim. Eu também te amo.

Kenji que via tudo, achou tudo uma brincadeira e começou a bater palmas, dar risadas, aquelas coisas típicas de criança feliz, enquanto seus pais se beijavam da forma mais romântica possível.

***********************(continuação opcional)*********************************

-Hey, vocês dois! Não tem vergonha disso não? Tem criança no recinto?

A sala havia sido invadida por um homem de cabelos espetados, que corria a abraçar Kaoru e Kenshin, levando Kenji junto, fazendo um "montinho". Kenji, não gostou de confusão e começou a chorar.

-Sano, seu Tori Atama! Fez meu filho chorar!- Kaoru pegou seu filho, acalmando-o.

-Jou-chan mamãe? Céus, o mundo vai explodir.

-Sano, não fale assim da minha futura esposa.

-QUÊ?!?!?!?!?!?!?! – Sano quase desmaiou com a declaração._ Cara, tava mais que na hora de vocês dois se acertarem. Mas esse bebê aí, quem é o pai?

-O Kenji é meu filho, Sano.

-HÃ? O_O'

-Kaoru se escondeu de nós todo esse tempo com o Kenji por medo da reação da Yukishiro.

-Ah, mas tava óbvio que o Kenshin não ia voltar praquela perua desalmada, depois do ato cruel dela, né? Jou-chan tava com saudades das nossas baladas. Podíamos marcar de sair hoje, que tal?

-E o Kenji?

-Vem com a gente, garotão – Sano pegava o Kenji e o jogava para cima, fazendo com que o pequeno risse muito com a brincadeira do novo "tio".

E, assim, todos foram felizes para sempre...

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

E aí, pessoas? Tudo bem?

Eu sei que demorei a postar o capítulo, mas nunca tava bom. Sempre acrescentava mais algumas coisas. Só postei mesmo para comemorar meu aniversário hoje, 04/06! Agora só falta o epílogo, que também sofre com o problema de acréscimo da autora!

Bjs

**Marismylle**

**04/06/09**


End file.
